Dipper's Next Demon
by RandomWriter721
Summary: Dipper is captured by Bill and something happens to him. (Not Slash)
1. Symbol Dream Gone

**Symbol**

**Dipper's P.O.V.**

As I was walking through the forest behind the shack, I notice that there was a thickness to the air. It was like someone was watching me. I didn't know what it was but I did notice some strange markings on the trees, a triangle. For some weird reason the symbols seemed familiar, like I've seen them before. I took out journal number three to see if I could find the symbol in it...

"Hi ya, Dip!" yelled my twin sitter Mabel, and in my defense I was startled so I did let out a girly squeak.

"Sorry Dipper I didn't mean to _sssscccaaaaaaare _you." Mabel said trying to freak me out some more "So what you looking at." I did noticed the thickness in the air was gone and so was the odd feeling, so I guess it was just Mabel.

"Look at all the trees, see anything similar," I asked Mabel but I all ready knew answer. When Mabel was about answer I said "And no it's not that there all green."

"Then I have no idea." Mabel said in her usual happy voice. I rolled my eyes and continued "They all have this strange marking. A triangle."

Mabel looked at what I was looking at and then took a step back and said in very concerned voice, "I don't see anything. Have you been sleeping well?"

To be truthful no I haven't. I've even been having dizzy spells, but how can Mabel not see the marking they're as clear as day. "Mabel it's as big as my-my-my..."

"Dipper?" Mabel's sacred face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**Mabel's P.O.V.**

"Dipper?" I was surprised when Dipper fell into my arms limp and unconscious. At once I called Grunkle Stan. He must have been out of hearing range because he didn't come. I looked around but no one was there so I think I can leave Dipper here and get help because I don't want to hurt him anymore. I ran to get Grunkle Stan or someone, anyone, for help. Leaving Dipper near that tree.

* * *

**Dream**

**Dipper's P.O.V.**

I was in the forest again but everything was dark, starting hard I realized there was no color. Eyes all around me staring as if they couldcould see every little flaw I have. Voices of all the people in Gravity Falls mumbling things like: "Paranoid." "Short." "Idiot." "City Boy." and even more.

Though this was so close to the dreams I have every night but this one was different. There was one eye that felt comforting to me, like saying that I will accept you but it was only one eye that offered support. I never herd the voice of that eye but, the other voices grue louder until I herd Mabel's voice saying, "I wish mom and dad never had you."

I screamed at this. I woke and saw a man in a yellow suit with weird brick pattern, brown dress pants and black tie. I couldn't see his face though.

"Morning, Pine Tree" He said with a apparently high pitched voice and I blacked out once more.

**Bill's P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw Shooting Star run off to get their uncle. I floated over to Pine Tree and started to mess with his head by putting a nightmare of my own design into his mind. There's a definite probability he was going to wake up befor it was finished.

So I decided that he should see my human form and not my demon form, because he would recognize me in an instant. Not that I didn't want him to recognize me but just not at this time. I was a sure bet that he would recognize after a while or just realize it was me from calling him Pine Tree.

So in a flash of light my triangle form was gone and in it's place was my rather fetching human form. The only problem was the eye patch it covered my left eye were the brick pattern would be visible.

Sadly humans are scared of anything that they can not explain. So I have to hide this beautiful mark of superiority but it is a nice touch for my human form.

I heard scream so I guessed that sleeping beauty was awake. I keep my head in the shadows and say, "Morning, Pine Tree." He was out once more so I picked him up and took him to a abandoned house on the other side of the forest. I can't let Shooting Star and Moon take him, yet.

* * *

**Gone**

**Mabel's P.O.V.**

As soon as I got to the Mystery Shack I ran in and found Grunkle Stan. He was watching T.V. "Grunkle Stan Dipper... in the woods... hurt... help." I say trying to catch my breath because I'd been running through the the length of the forest.

All Grunkle Stan did was stare at me for a long moment before he said, "What? Dipper's hurt. How?" I grabbed his hand and led him back to the place I had left Dipper.

Once we got there I realized Dipper was gone and there were no foot prints saying that someone taken him but how was that possible. Its not like someone can float...but there issomeone that can float and hates Dipper and yes I'm talking about the little fake, Gideon Gleeful but how could he have gotten another amulet and gotten out of prison.

**Stan's P.O.V.**

I herd Mabel call my name but didn't think it was any thing until she came running through my the door looking like she ran the mile.

"Grunkle Stan Dipper... in the woods... hurt... help." Mabel panted. I just stared at her hopping she might jut go away but she didn't so I said, "What? Dipper's hurt. How?"

Mabel grabbed my hand lead me to the spot that she had supposedly left Dipper but, no one was there. So I didn't know if this is a prank and Dipper would jump out and scare me but, when I look Mabel she looks sad and surprised at the same time. Then she looked surprisingly angry and then I thought I heard her mumble "Gideon."

Gideon but wouldn't we see his freakishly tiny foot prints. I just had to ask "Why do you think it's Gideon?"

Mabel looked down and said "Earlier in the summer he had a amulet that made it so he could float but, I destroyed it after he tried to kill Dipper with it."

I thought about this for awhile then remember that Gideon has been sent to an out of town prison so it couldn't have been him. So I told her "It cant be Gideon he's in an out of town prison so it can't be him. I'm sorry but I don't know who might have took him"

Mabel fell to the ground and started crying. In muffled sobs I heard "He ... Said ... Something ... About ... A ... A ...Triangle." At that I knew who had taken Dipper.


	2. Ritual Mark

**Ritual**

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I woke up to gleam of golden hair. I sit up quickly just to be pushed down and be face to face with a thin man with a golden hair and eye patch.

"Who are you?" I said with a very quiet voice. "That's none of your concern Pine Tree." Pine Tree the only one who called me that name is "Bill"

"I knew you would recognize me. I bet your sitter would still be asking me 'Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?' Man that would get annoying but you Pine Tree you figured it out on the spot! I knew I liked you for a reason!" Exclaimed Bill.

I felt a growl coming up but I didn't let go out. I just glared at him and said "Let me go Bill."

"Not before the ritual is done." Bill said in his chipper voice as he let go of me. I look at him surprised and asked "What ritual are you talking about?" "Oh, only the ritual on page thirty-three of journal 1. Which is the only page I have memorized fully." Bill said with a malicious grin while walking over to a box.

At once I run over to the door only to be covered by a blue flame and be levitated to Bill who was now holding the box. Bill used his magic to suspend me in the air. Bill was still smiling when he said "Don't worry this won't hurt me but, I'm not so sure about you."

With that Bill opened the box and showed me what was inside. Sand and a necklace with a more detailed version of the marking on the tree. I do a mental face palm. That's where I've seen the marking. It was Bill's crest. A triangle. Underneath me he drew the his crest and then he place the necklace around my neck and slipped the metal crest into my shirt.

The metal stung against my skin you could say it burned. O.K. It dose burn but how. Bill started chanting "Enim si tahw eman dna niks syob eht otni nrub tserc."

The burning sensation hurt worst and once he was done I stared to scream because it hurt so much. It felt like lava was on my skin burning a hole on my chest. I blacked out but, this time I had no dream. All I could hear was Bill cackling.

**Bill's P.O.V.**

It was over and soon he won't remember his friends or family. My crest was permanently burned into his skin.

"Billlll! Let go of my nephew!" I knew that voice any where. "Ah, Stanford Pines. Oh you brought Shooting Star along to. How nice but I must attend to Pine Tree." Shooting Star finally spoke up "Leave Dipper alone you triangular freak." I snickered at this "And why would I do that he's far to much fun."

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I turn around to see Pine Tree standing and holding another rock getting ready to throw it "Leave me and my family alone lor..." He shook his head at what he was about to say and continued "Bill Cipher." At that I left knowing he is soon to be under my control And then no one can stop me.

**Dipper's P.O.V. **_Again_

As we were walking home I did some thinking. I can't believe I almost called Bill, Lord Cipher. What's with that its not like I worship him.

_I should. _

What did I just say. That's not me.

_Of course it is._

That's not my voice. I would never sound like lor... there it is again me calling Bill Lord Cipher, what is with that.

_Because he is my lord._

What?

The ground started spinning and I blacked out once more.

* * *

**Mark**

**Stan's P.O.V.**

I thought I heard Dipper's scream so I ran towards the sound with Mabel's hand in my own. After awhile the screaming subsided but I kept running. After a few minutes we reached the edge of the forest and found a old abandon storage house I ran inside and found Dipper unconscious and floating off the ground, tiers welled up in his closed eyes.

After I saw this I yelled "Billlll! Let go of my nephew!" Bill turned around and said "Ah, Stanford Pines. Oh you brought Shooting Star along to. How nice but I must attend to Pine Tree." Apparently Mabel got enough courage and said "Leave Dipper alone you triangular freak." All Bill did was laugh and say"And why would I do that he's far to much fun."

I saw Dipper rise and grab a rock and threw at Bill. It took all my will not to laugh when Bill turned around rubing his head. "Leave me and my family alone lor... Bill Cipher." Dipper said. With that Bill disappeared leaving me, Dipper, and Mabel alone but something was bugging me. I'm sure Dipper almost said lord to Bill.

I turned to see Dipper on the ground sweating. I ran over and feel his for head. Its burning up. I tear open his shirt to only be met with the same mark that Stanley had after we found him unconscious and almost dead. Bill's mark. The triangle inside.

**Bill's P.O.V.**

So they know about the mark who cares in a couple of days they'll forget about it like all humans do. Humans may be dumb but Pine Tree is different. He never seems to forget which is strange but interesting. Ever sense I was in the mind of Stan's mind I thought that there was something off about Pine Tree. So that's why I attacked him first but when he figured out that in the dreamscape they are able to bend reality.

There is one thing that has been confusing me how did he get enough power to bring him and two others to the dreamscape. Well i can figure that out later lets see how Pine Tree is actually doing.

Once I got to Pine Tree's room I saw that Pine Tree was in his bed with the covers off. The boy turned over and I saw my symbol in the center of his chest. It's a beautiful symbol, me in demon form. Let's give him a new dream.


End file.
